Princes and Dragons
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Friends help you find your prince, best friends kidnap him and bring him to you.


**Dedicated to TheLostHope because she's a really awesome person!:D and we shared feels xD(I would've dedicated earlier but I kept forgetting/dies)**

* * *

**{**_**Be my baby, and I'll look after you**_**}**

Lucy sighed to herself as she stared at her scrapbook, a depressed aura hanging around her.

Why? Why her? Why did this curse be sent onto her?

Why did she have to crave a relationship so badly?

_Is it because I'm a girl? _Lucy thought, her nose screwing up at the thought. Erza didn't seem to have the same craving―though then again, this _was _Erza she was talking about.

"Hiya Luce!"

"Aye~!" Two voices rung clearly, _two voices that aren't supposed to be here..._She thought, her eyebrow already beginning to twitch.

"What are you two doing here―" She turned around, ready to spit at them both and give Natsu a good 'Lucy Kick!' when she noticed they were nowhere to be found.

And then she heard it.

The slight opening of...of...?

―_oh no._ Lucy's eyes widened and she ran toward her kitchen, knowing exactly what they were doing.

"Get away from my cupcakes!" She screeched, ready to bitch slap someone. She stopped, seeing only Happy standing(flying?) there.

Natsu, seeing as his distraction worked, quickly snuck the notebook looking thing under his coat, skillfully keeping it from view. He grinned mischievously, slinking back into the shadows before the blonde could catch him, closing her closet door behind him.

In the kitchen, Lucy was very confused. "Natsu?" She called. Where had he gone? She swore she had heard him...

"What?" She jumped, turning around to see the pink haired boy in question. She scowled and he grinned even wider.

"Where'd you go?" She questioned, her eyes accusing him of crime. Because let's face it―it's _Natsu._

"I've been here the whole time," He lied smoothly, raising an eyebrow at her in question. "Weirdo," He added, causing her eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Shut up! Don't call me names!" She stomped hotly, having enough of his jokes. He rose his hands in defense, a ghost of a smile shadowing his face.

"Okay okay, we just came to see if you were okay since you didn't come to the Guild today. We missed you." Natsu confessed innocently. The blonde's cheeks turn cherry red and Natsu went over what he said in his head one more time, his cheeks turning pink also.

"W-Well Happy was whining so I just came along with him...for the food." Natsu fibbed once more, trying to get out of the embarrassing situation.

"You were the one sulking Natsu!" Happy protested, pointing an accusing paw at the boy. The pinkette quickly looked away, the blush noticeable by now.

Lucy paused before smiling softly up at the fire mage, touched by his concern. "Aw...you guys.." Lucy giggled, her chest tightening. She loved them so much.

"W-Whatever! Bye!" Natsu stuttered conspicuously, quickly rushing towards the window. Happy grumbled about not getting fish but followed anyway, waving bye to Lucy with an "aye sir!" before exiting.

Lucy let out a light laugh, shaking her head. _Those two. _She thought, her smile now breathtaking. They had completely wiped her bad mood away within seconds.

Now what was she doing again?

* * *

"I didn't get any fish!"

"That doesn't matter right now Happy!"

"Wah Natshu you're such a meanie~~ even Lushy would've given me fish!"

"I'll give you a huge juicy salamon tomorrow okay?"

"Promise?"

"Sure, sure." Natsu replied, opening the door to their abode. He closed it behind Happy, quickly opening his vest. He pulled out the book, grinning widely.

"Look what I got, Happy!" Natsu called, plopping down on his hammock, swaying slightly. He flipped the book open, only to be disappointed.

"God damnit! Not her stupid boyfriend list again!" Natsu complained, swearing the gods up and down. He had accidently snatched this twice before―now another time?

"Wait Natsu, look!" Happy hastily took over, flipping through the pages again. A small piece of notebook paper fell out, catching both of their attention.

"What's this?" Natsu hummed curiously, bringing it up close to his face. His eyes scanned the paper, getting wider and wider.

"Natsu?" Happy called, wondering what was so surprising about it. Natsu quickly stood up and raced out of the house, leaving a startled Happy.

Curiously, Happy picked up the paper, reading it himself. His own orbs widened and he automatically began giggling.

Finally, something he could blackmail Lucy with.

* * *

"You feeling okay Lucy?" Mirajane asked with concern in her blue eyes, wiping away at a glass. Lucy smiled fakely, nodding her head not very convincingly.

"It's just...where's Natsu?" Lucy mumbled, resting her cheek on the table. Mirajane giggled lightly at Lucy's 'predicament', shaking her head―they were just so cute and dense.

The Guild doors opened quietly, and surprisingly Natsu stood there. Though he was dragging in...a sack? A moving sack!?

"L...L-uce!" Natsu grunted, pulling the sack roughly, bumping it across the floor. The thing inside started going crazy, trying to claw its way out.

"Natsu―!?" Lucy stared at her pink haired best friend in confusion, wondering what he was doing. "Natsu...what's that?" Lucy asked hesitantly. She knew she would regret asking it.

"It's-what-you-...wanted!" He panted, stopping a few feet in front of her. He grinned widely, letting the sack go. Inside, a muffled yell was heard, causing everyone to tense.

"Natsu is that...a person inside?" Lucy asked in horror. Natsu beamed, dumping the sacks contents onto the floor―

Only for a male to be plopped out, tears in the corners of his fear filled eyes.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in shock, watching the guy crawl a space back. She turned her eyes onto the pinkette, her glare hardening.

"What?" He asked densely, rubbing his head in confusion―didn't she want him? Natsu had been searching _everywhere _for this guy!

"Why the hell do you have a _human _in a _potato sack?" _She demanded. She couldn't _believe _this guy! What kind of idiot treats a human like this?

"Because you wanted it!" People turned to Lucy in surprise, who in turn, stared at Natsu with confused orbs. What the hell was he talking about? She never wanted a person in a sack!

As if seeing her dilemma, Natsu decided to go on further. "A few days ago I stole your boyfriend book―by accident, I meant to steal a different one!" Natsu added quickly, though it didn't really help the situation. "And a page fell out. I read it and it said 'I wish I could have a Prince Charming who would do anything for me at a seconds notice and who would love me for who I am. I really wanna meet someone who will love me forever.'" Natsu explained. "So I got up and ran to go find a Prince―meet your Prince Lucy, Prince...Loser!" Natsu cheered, pointing to the guy on the floor.

Lucy stared at Natsu with her jaw slack, each word he had uttered caused her face to become redder and redder, leaving her Erza Scarlet red. She turned to look down at the boy on the floor, eyes widening.

"It's Prince _Lo-zar!" _The guy yelled, sounding his name out for the Salamander. Natsu rolled his eyes, not caring for technicalities.

He was certainly handsome, blue eyes and dark black hair. Lucy felt her flush deepen, feeling insecure in front of someone so beautiful.

But her eyes kept trailing over to a certain boy.

Natsu started feeling worried, didn't she like the Prince? He had been searching everywhere for a Prince. He had to go to ten different kingdoms to find one Prince!

"Don't you like him Luce?" Natsu asked, his voice slightly confused. Lucy's chocolate eyes met his coal ones and tears surfaced in her eyes, causing his to widen.

"You did this for me?" She choked out, a wobbly smile coming to her face while she let out a wet laugh, beyond moved.

Natsu's gaze softened and he rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling suffocated, his cheeks heating up. "Of course I did weirdo, you're my best friend." He said almost sheepishly, directing his eyes to her feet.

"Oh Natsu..." She breathed out, wiping at her eyes. She shook her head, finding him utterly adorable―but how could she not? He was just too loveable for his own good.

"I-I mean, you don't _have _to marry him if you don't want too..." Natsu quickly corrected himself, realizing how stupid he sounded. But she was his best friend, and what she wanted he would give her―and she wanted this, right?

"No offense Natsu..." Lucy started off, and he met her gaze again, noticing how she was glowing, beaming widely at him. "...but I think I prefer Dragons." She confessed, her cheeks turning cutesy rose.

Everyone who had been eavesdropping held their breath, anticipating his response.

...

...

...

"No offense Luce, but I don't think Igneel is really your type." Natsu deadpanned, causing Cana to fall off her stool.

Lucy let out a light, amused laugh. She loved this guy.

"Oh really?" She replied, a smile coming to her features. "You don't think so?"

Natsu shook his head, scowling slightly. "He's an old fart and doesn't share his food." Natsu pouted slightly.

She tittered at his logic, rolling her eyes. She darted forward, wrapping him in a loving embrace, leaving him shocked. She pulled back slightly, pressing her lips uncertainly to his.

His eyes were about to pop out, saying he was shocked was the understatement of the year.

But for some reason, he found his eyes closing against his will, and his lips pressing against hers.

"Hell-o! I am right here!" Prince 'Lozar' yelled hotly, beyond disgusted by the display. Why the hell was he dragged from his castle again? He'd _really _like an explanation.

"Shhhhut uuuup~" A snow haired girl said in a sing song voice, though it held a dangerous undertone, her blue eyes cheerful, yet piercing. He rose an eyebrow at her. "I've been waiting for this since the first day, so shut up and you live." She sung once more, smiling innocently at him. He gaped, appalled. Were they all like this?

Lucy and Natsu had finally managed to pull away, cheeks flushed. They avoided one anothers gazes awkwardly, though when they did manage to make contact, they both smiled shyly.

"Oooh I get it now." Natsu whispered under his breath, Lucy catching it. She laughed lightly, causing him to smile sheepishly again. Her dragon joke―she meant _him, _not Igneel.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS TRANSPIRING IN FRONT OF ME?" The Prince yelled, finally fed up. Everyone turned to glare at him for ruining the moment, causing him to gulp.

"Your services are no longer acquired Prince Pansy, you can leave now." Gray smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Lozar scowled at him, finding his jab unamusing.

"I'll take him home!" Cana offered, smiling drowsily(from booze no doubt.), winking flirtatiously at the male.

"If anyone is it'll be me!" Evergreen argued, smiling her superior smile. Other females began to argue, causing Mira to giggle and Lozar to blush.

"Juvia can you please take Prince Lozar here home?" The barmaid asked politely. Lozar smiled at Juvia and Juvia waved, bowing respectfully.

"Of course Mira-san." Juvia agreed, walking to the Prince's side.

"Woah woah woah, why her?" Gray was quick to butt in, eyes narrowed.

"Juvia is faithful to only Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, trying to reassure Gray.

Mira giggled once more. "That's why." Gray deflated, finding no chance to argue with the demon.

Natsu snickered and Lucy slapped him on the arm rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't tease Gray." She chided.

"Come on Luce―it's funny."

"Nu-uh, it's rude."

"You're just weird."

"You know what? I change my mind, I wanna marry Lozar!"

"W-What? You can't do that?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because! You already kissed me!"

"So?"

"S-S-So you can't just change sides! You said Dragons! You can't just flip flop."

"Hm..but what if I want a Prince-Dragon?"

"Then I'll be your Dragon Prince! I'll be anything you want me too!"

Lucy giggled lightly, her gaze softening. She smiled warmly at the childish pinkette in front of her, giving him a loving peck.

"I just want you to be you." She confessed. Natsu grinned widely, lighting his hands on fire.

"Okay then! Gray, fight me!" Natsu rushed to Gray's side, punching him in the shoulder.

"You damn idiotic dragon―!" Lucy grounded out, stomping her foot in aggravation. She watched him, her anger quickly disappearing, her stomach full of warm butterflies.

* * *

**Haha ooc fluff? :3**

**oh Natsu, humans are possessions that you can put in potato sacks!XD**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
